


Дождь

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	Дождь

Дождь. Барабанит  
по крыше. Тихо,  
на-зой-ли-во.  
Хочется сдохнуть,  
побить хоть кого-то,  
в глотку засунуть колючий кокос,  
убить,  
застрелиться,  
сказать маме гадость,  
салфетку порвать  
или выйти с балкона.

Но рядом сопит  
успокаивающе  
маленькое пушистое  
чудо.  
Сдерживает злость и  
прочь гонит эмоции  
злобно-дурные.  
Хочется взять  
и прижать  
крепко-крепко к груди.

Он понимает.  
И грусть заберет.


End file.
